Parte de mi vida
by Lady Miel
Summary: Siempre se preguntó cuál era su historia. Y ese era el día, en el que obtendría todas las respuestas. Quinn-Puck-Beth.


**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, tampoco lo hacen sus personajes. Sólo soy una fan más que los toma prestados.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte de mi vida<strong>

La chica de cabello oscuro y ojos claros se encontraba subida a una silla, en puntas de pie, mientras revisaba el fondo del armario. El verano estaba por terminar y había llegado la hora de comenzar su vida. Si bien estaba un poco atemorizada por el cambio, se sentía increíblemente feliz. Sabía que extrañaría a su madre, pero también sabía que hablarían seguido por teléfono y que si ella quisiera, su madre iría a New York a visitarla.

Su habitación se encontraba completamente revuelta. Estaba llena de cajas, algunas llenas, otras a medio llenar. Había una pila dedicada especialmente a lo que tiraría y otra dedicada a lo que su madre quería conservar.

De repente sus dedos tocaron una caja en el fondo del armario, y la chica buscó estirarse un poco más para poder alcanzarla. Pesaba un poco y llevaba escrito su nombre con marcador negro.

Se sentó en el suelo y la abrió, intrigada sobre el contenido. Dentro había varias cosas de cuando ella era bebé. Una mantita rosada, varias fotos de ella en sus primeros días, un sobre con cabellos suavecitos y finitos. Encontró también la oveja con la que solía dormir de pequeña. Sonrió y la dejó sobre su regazo.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamó su atención, fue un disco. El cual, tenía grabado un prolijo _Beth_ en la superficie.

Se levantó y colocó el disco en el reproductor de dvd's.

En el televisor apareció una chica, muy jovencita, rubia y de ojos claros. Estaba sentada en un sillón y se retorcía las manos entre sí, nerviosa. Un instante después, al lado de la chica se sentó un muchacho, quien evidentemente era quien había encendido la cámara. Tenía un corte de pelo muy gracioso y una sonrisa agradable. Se sentó al lado de la chica rubia y envolvió una de sus manos con una de las suyas, apretándola con fuerza.

—_No sé que decir __—__dijo la chica en un susurro, luego de un silencio que pareció ser eterno._

_Ella mantenía la mirada baja, como si se sintiera avergonzada. Él le sonrió con dulzura y apretando aún más fuerte su mano, tomó aire, dispuesto a comenzar a hablar él._

—_Hola, Beth… ella es… es… Quinn __—__el chico se aclaró la garganta, incómodo__—__ y yo soy… Puck. La verdad no sé si estos nombres te dicen algo __—__Puck se rascó la cabeza, buscando las palabras correctas para decir__—__ nosotros somos… bueno, nosotros somos… tus… tus…_

_Pero no pudo continuar hablando. Se produjo un silencio incómodo, en el cual Puck parecía buscar tanto las palabras como la fuerza para continuar hablando, mientras que Quinn continuaba mirando al suelo._

Pero Beth no necesitaba que lo dijeran. Ella sabía quiénes eran, lo sabía desde que en la pantalla del televisor apareció Quinn. Varias lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras observaba hipnóticamente a las dos personas en su televisor. Había esperado ese momento por muchos años.

—_Somos tus padres biológicos __—__dijo finalmente Quinn, levantando la mirada. Estaba llorando._

_Puck apretó la mano de Quinn y en un movimiento rápido le dio un corto beso en el hombro. Ella se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano que tenía libre._

—_No sé como continuar __—__susurró Quinn volviendo a mirar para abajo__—__ pensé que sería mucho más sencillo… __—__la chica suspiró y levantó nuevamente la mirada__—__ quiero… queremos que sepas, antes que nada, que si te dimos en adopción, no fue porque no te quisiéramos. Cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada, tuve mucho miedo, porque no sabía cómo haría para cuidar de otra vida si ni siquiera podía cuidar de la mía propia __—__Quinn rió. Rió con esa risa suave y nerviosa, con esa risa que ocultaba lágrimas y temores__—__ el mundo se me vino literalmente abajo. Tuve que irme de mi casa, tuve que soportar las miradas del resto. Me sentía completamente humillada. Pero nunca sentí odio hacia ti. Jamás. Todo lo contrario __—__Quinn sonrió entre lágrimas__—__ aún recuerdo el día que naciste, ¡eras tan pequeñita y hermosa! No podía creer que hubieras salido de mí, que nosotros te hubiéramos creado…_

—_Te parecías mucho a Quinn __—__agregó Puck riendo__—__ eras… perfecta __—__Quinn sonrió y Puck le devolvió la sonrisa__—__ ese fue el día más feliz de mi vida__—__ la chica rubia asintió con la cabeza, indicando que ella sentía lo mismo._

—_Apenas te colocaron en mis brazos, supe que siempre te iba a querer. Supe que eras lo mejor que me sucedería en toda mi vida__—__ dijo Quinn__—__ y por eso mismo tuve que tomar la decisión más difícil que jamás haya tenido que tomar __—__se produjo un silencio, mientras ella tomaba valor para continuar hablando__—__ no podía cuidarte, no podía darte la vida que te merecías. Sabía que sería difícil dejarte ir, pero quería que fueras feliz, que crecieras tranquila. Y con nosotros, eso no iba a poder ser posible._

—_No habíamos terminado el colegio. Yo sólo trabajaba en los veranos limpiando piscinas, y Quinn no tenía casa. Tampoco podíamos vivir en casa de mi madre __—__explicó Puck__—__ te queríamos tanto, que necesitábamos que tuvieras la vida que nosotros no podíamos darte._

—_Darte en adopción fue lo más duro que hice en mi vida. Pero no me arrepiento, porque sé que ahora tienes una buena vida, sé que eres feliz y estás sana __—__era casi imposible entender lo que decía Quinn, a causa de los sollozos que emitía entre frase y frase__—__ dejarte ir, fue dejar ir una parte mía. Jamás volví a ser la Quinn de antes y sé que jamás volveré a ser ella._

—_Y si bien sabemos que hicimos lo correcto, te extrañamos __—__dijo Puck, quien contenía las lágrimas, pero la emoción era tangible en su voz__—__ aunque sólo te hayamos visto unas horas, aunque sólo te haya tenido una sola vez en mis brazos. Pese a todo, te extraño. _

La cara de Beth se encontraba a centímetros de la pantalla del televisor. La chica estaba arrodillada, con la vista fija en esos dos chicos que en el momento que grabaron el dvd eran más jóvenes que ella y le contaban la historia que, en el fondo, siempre había deseado que le contaran.

Siempre supo que era adoptada, pero nunca se había animado a preguntarle a su madre, el nombre de sus padres biológicos. Tal vez porque temía que ella se enojara o se ofendiera. Tal vez porque temía que su madre no lo supiera. O tal vez porque temía tener nombres para ponerles a las dos personas de sus sueños.

Tampoco se había animado a preguntarle a su madre por qué sus padres biológicos la habían dado en adopción. De pequeña, y durante muchos años, había creído que la habían regalado porque no la amaban. Creía que su madre biológica era como las madrastras de los cuentos de hadas que tanto le gustaban, y que, cegada por el odio, se había deshecho de ella. Pensaba que sus padres biológicos la habían abandonado en la puerta de un orfanato, una noche de tormenta. Pensaba que eran dos seres inhumanos, que la habían dejado desprotegida, que la habían tirado como se tira la basura. Era por eso, que de pequeña y por muchos años, no quería saber nada de ellos. No le interesaba conocer su historia o sus nombres. No le interesaba saber si tenía los ojos de él o de ella.

Sin embargo, sus fantasías de niña, se habían disipado con el correr de los años. Al ser más grande y más madura, había logrado comprender que seguramente su madre biológica no era como ella la imaginaba de pequeña y que, era muy probable, que no la hubieran dejado en la puerta de un orfanato, porque eso parecía sacado de una película o un libro. De todas formas, le costaba entender que había impulsado a sus padres biológicos a darla en adopción. Y en ese punto, seguía creyendo lo mismo que cuando era pequeña: sus padres no la habían querido ni un poquito.

Pero así y todo, durante las noches, a veces, soñaba con dos personas parecidas a ella. Despertaba sabiendo que eran ellos. Despertaba confundida y sin entender nada.

Era por eso, que enterarse finalmente de lo que había sucedido, era un gran alivio. Sentía que le habían sacado un peso de encima. Saber que sus padres biológicos la habían dado en adopción no porque no la quisieran, sino porque no podían cuidarla, le daba tranquilidad. Verla a ella llorar, escucharlo a él decirle cuánto la extrañaba, conocerles las voces y las caras, saber sus nombres, eran pequeños detalles que la aliviaban.

—_Espero que no nos odies __—__dijo Quinn sollozando__—__ porque nosotros te amamos, y siempre serás nuestra pequeña Beth. ¿Sabías que fue Puck quien te puso así?_

Beth negó con la cabeza. No, eso no lo sabía.

_Puck asintió._

—_Por la canción "Beth" __—__explicó__—__ yo se la canté a Quinn y le pedí que te llamáramos así. Cuando Shelby fue al hospital y te vio, le dije que ese era tu nombre…_

_Durante un rato, tanto Puck como Quinn se quedaron callados, limitándose a sonreír. Estaban tomados de las manos. Ella ya no lloraba, seguramente se había sacado un peso de encima._

—_Creo que deberíamos ir terminando con esto __—__dijo Puck._

—_Sí __—__Quinn sonrió dulcemente__—__ te amamos y siempre te vamos a amar._

—_Te extrañamos, y siempre te vamos a extrañar-_

—_Y si algún día nos necesitas, o quieres saber de nosotros, búscanos. Que estaremos contentos de darte un nuevo abrazo __—__dijo Quinn._

_Entonces ella le tiró un beso y él saludó con la mano. Finalmente Puck se paró y luego todo se apagó._

Beth continuó mirando la pantalla azul durante largo rato.

Estaba abrazada a su ovejita de cuando era pequeña. Lloraba desde que había iniciado el video. Lloraba de emoción y de felicidad. Lloraba porque finalmente, sabía.

Finalmente, luego de tantos años, podía armar el rompecabezas de su vida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **Tengo una pequeña idea rondando por mi cabeza sobre alguna continuación para este OS, nada seguro, pero háganme saber si les gustaría leer algo más._

_Respecto a esto que acaban de leer, salió de un sueño que tuve hace un par de semanas. Sí, de un sueño dije. Creo que estaba tan molesta luego del final de la segunda temporada de Glee, que soñé lo que me gustaría que pasara, y he aquí el resultado._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Los review son más que bienvenidos, halagos, críticas, lo que más gusten._

_¡Besos! Y gracias por leer._


End file.
